inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My I-Pod: The Dance Off
Hey! This is just a short little fanfiction that i wrote out of bordness ok? Inspiration? Listening to Inazuma eleven character songs and vocaloid! (I dont really know where vocaloid got of into this but still...) And before you ask, no it is not the one where Kobayashi Emiko stars in it! That will be the big fanfiction coming soon Characters Endou Mamoru Gouenji Shuuya Kidou Yuuto Fudou Akio Plot Each day, Endou, Gouenji and Kidou bring in their I-Pods to school and see who can win the contest by doing a dance to a series of songs on their I-Pods. The trouble is the contest only lasted a day... Story "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Endou fist becomes a rock same with Gouenji's. Kidou Groans as the two do it again. "Finally! Endou wins!" Kidou moans. Endou cheers as Gouenji bangs his head on the table hard. "So this means that i get to bring in my I-Pod and choose the songs you have to dance to?" Endou asks sarcasticly. "Yes Endou. It Does.....Grr..." Kidou says. "Ok You guys! Its on!" Endou cheers. "Fine....." Kidou and Gouenji say in unison. They all put their hands in the middle make the promise and walk home. The Next Day...... "Hey! I brought it in!" Endou says. Kidou looks up from his desk and yawns. Gouenji just does nothing. "Come you guys! It was a promise!" Endou protests. They both look up from the desk this time and look at Endou doing his puppy eyed look. Kidou looks normal but Gouenji cant resist it. "Gouenji! Whats got into you? I we agreed not to do it this morning!.....Oops...." Kidou acidently spills out. "So...That was your plan?" Endou says. "Uh....Yeah...Endou uh..." Gouenji says but Endou starts fake crying although it looks very real. "Ok! Ok! We will do it....Sigh..." Kidou says. Endou cheers up. The bell rings. The trio walk out of the classroom and into the corridor. "Kidou! Why did you say yes?" Gouenji hisses "Its was to make Endou happy Ok?" Kidou whispers "Guys?" "Uh....Ok....Coming now!" Endou plays his character song and says that Gouenji has to dance to it. Gouenji steps forward and does his best 'Endou dance' And adds in a Endou grin with it. At the end, Kidou and Endou are already on the floor laughing! Gouenji groans and tells Kidou that its his turn. Endou agrees and pushes Kidou. Endou puts on Peanut butter jelly time and tells Kidou to dance to it. At first he walks away but then Gouenji pulls out from his bag his prised penguin toy. Kidou screams and tells him to give it back. Endou says that he has to dance to Peanut butter jelly time if he was to have it back. So Kidou does what he's told and dances to it. "Hey Kidou! Nice dance!" Gouenji says and bursts out laughing. Same with Endou. "Yeah i agree!" Someone says. "Wait! Whos there?" Kidou shouts. The person turns out to be Fudou. Kidou's face goes bright red. "I like it Kidou!" Fudou says and walks away sniggering. "Thanks alot you guys...." Kidou mutters. "Your turn Endou!" Gouenji says. Endou steps up in front of them. Gouenji and Kidou pick Ievan Polkka (Hatsune Miku) and tell him to dance to it. Endou does surprisingly. He gets every move right and its looks really cool, leaving Kidou and Gouenji gobsmaked. The song ended. "Minna how has that?" Endou asked but the two boys walked away in a sulk. Minna? The End!!! Kotoni~x 18:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Oh my days........I'm a paralleogram! Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Nyan Nyan Nyan! Category:Fanfictions